Brother Sun, Sister Moon
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: The prequel to Beyond Friendship. The Tavingtons have a rocky start, but soon all is well and William has a very curious sister.
1. Chapter 1

Book 1 – LOSS AND RENEWAL Chapter 1 

**WAITING**

The thunderstorm was growing in intensity. Lighting flashed making strange shadows of the trees into the room. Thunder caused the china to shake in the cupboards.

It was in this that a small being was to make its entrance into the world. William was 10 years old. He sat on the shelf near the window and looked out. The thunder had a calming effect on him. The other sounds in the large home disturbed him.

His mother was in the next room crying out every so often. She had been in there for hours. Mairéad had been with her the whole time since she first had been having pains. The midwife and her daughter were with his mother now. His father had returned only minutes ago with them. Now the man was pacing with a snuffer of brandy in his hand as he too waited for the birth.

George Tavington had waited nearly nine years for another child to be born. His young pretty wife had born his son and then had had five miscarriages. Now after nine months his beloved wife was laboring to bring another child into the world. When she had become pregnant he had not allowed her to leave the house often for fear anything could cause her to loss the child.

William turned to his father as he leaned against a pillow with his knees drawn to his chest. He had watched his mother grow heavy with the child. In the beginning he liked to sit on her lap. However, after some months he could not. He knew nothing about how she had come to have a baby in her. His father had explained that he had been their once as well.

A loud cry caused both to look at the door. There was rustling in the room and then the muffled sound of something whimpering.

George smiled and took a large swallow of his brandy. William unfolded himself as the door opened to reveal the Mairéad. She was wiping blood from her hands. Behind her came her daughter. The young woman held a precious bundle against her, wrapped in warm blankets.

"You have a daughter Tavington." She said softly.

William was surprised. He had wanted a baby brother to go and play with, but he was going to have to deal with a sister.

George came forward. He looked at the child and then looked up at the nurse. "May I see my wife?" The large strong man asked brokenly.

"Yes." The midwife's daughter answered. "Just do not upset her. She is weak."

George nodded and passed into the room. William looked at the woman holding the infant. He was a tall lanky boy for his age. He was nearly as that as she was. The woman smiled gently. "Are you the brother?"

"Yes." William answered.

"Come here and take your sister." The woman directed. "Sit down in that chair and hold her while I go help my mother."

William obeyed and sat in the chair. He took the bundle as carefully as he would a piece of glass.

"Hold her head." The woman said. William shifted his hand under the tiny head. She nodded as he pulled the bundle to him. She nodded to the nurse and then walked back into the room and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

GREEN EYES 

William looked down at the small bundle. With his hand he gently moved a fold back. Twin bold emerald eyes stared back at him. She was beautiful. She looked like his mother. Dark green eyes, slender build, and a tuft of reddish hair.

She was a cute little thing. Her eyes were very bold. She did not cry she only stared at him.

He held her as carefully as he could. He feared dropping her. A few moments later George Tavington walked from the room. William looked up at his father. He looked weary. His blue eyes looked downwards at the floor as he sighed.

"What do you think of your sister?" he asked.

"She's cute." William answered. "I wanted a brother."

"I know, but no I have a boy and a girl. I'm happy." George said as he came before William. "May I hold her?" he asked.

William nodded and passed her to his father. George took her with the ease of an experienced father. He held her balanced on one of his arms. Her tiny head and neck fit in his large palm. He went to the fireplace and looked at the girl in the firelight. She watched him. William watched. He had never seen his father being so tender.

"Hello my princess." He whispered. "You are very pretty Amanda Janeen."

She watched and giggled as he made faces at her. William had never heard such a beautiful sound as the girl laughing. He watched as his father brought her to him and held her close.

William rose and went to stand beside his father. "She looks like your mother." George said looking up at his son with pride.

William nodded. He looked like his father. There was almost no resemblance between sister and brother.

The infant settled down against her father's chest and fell asleep. She was not hungry enough to cry yet it seemed.

William was called to see his mother. He left his fathers side and entered the room. A candle by the bed was the only light in the darkened room. The room smelt of blood and sweat. William walked to his mother's side. She was very pale in the candlelight. She turned her head and turned to look at him.

He could see how weak she was in her gaze. He bent and kissed her cheek. "Mum." He said softly.

She smiled weakly. "What do you think of your sister?"

"Small." He said.

She smiled. "Most babies are." She said softly.

"You are tired. I'll let you rest. Good night Mum." He said.

She nodded. She pulled him down and kissed his brow gently. "Good night." She whispered.

With a quick smile William let her be.

He went into his rooms to be alone. He now had a baby sister. He had wanted a brother that he could play boy games with. A sister was not going to be any fun. He crawled into his blanket and curled into a ball to find sleep against the crashing storm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**PROMISE ME**

Murron Tavington had not risen in four days. She did not have the strength, Mairéad had said. William knew that was not totally the case. His mother was a strong woman. She was born in rural Ireland and had grown up doing male jobs around the house since she was the oldest in a family of 5 girls.

George Tavington had come on a holiday to the Emerald Isle and found her in a pub drinking ale like the boys of her village. He fell in love with her fiercely independent nature. He extended his holiday to spend more time with her. They wooed and married soon after. William came 8 months after their marriage. Murron was beautiful. Although petite in body, she was strong and slender. Her lush red hair had attracted George as much as her feistiness. He loved her devoutly. She was intelligent and offered council when she could.

William walked into the room the window was cracked to allow fresh air and light into the room. His mother lay on the bed. Mairéad was reading to her from a paper. Both looked as the handsome boy walked in and walked to the foot of the bed. He dipped his head to his mother.

She smiled. "William. How are you love?" She asked. Her normally strong voice sounded strained.

He came to her side. She was very pale. A mop cap was on her head and she was in a white nightgown. "Mother?" He asked concerned. Her eyes had deep circles around them. Her sun kissed skin was very pale.

He reached out a hand and touched her brow. He gasped. She was very warm. She was burning with fever. "Mummy?" He asked unsure of what her problem was.

She smiled reassuringly. "I'm sick Will." She said softly.

"Have you seen a doctor?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered. She lifted her hands weakly up to his face. She coughed lightly.

"Promise me you will look after your sister." She whispered. Her eyes searched his. They held pain that she seemed to be trying to hide from him.

"Mummy you'll be here too right? You'll get better and give me a brother to play with."

She smiled weakly. "Of course. I will always be with you. I'll try to give you a brother. It took me ten years to give you a sister." She winced as her hands dropped. Mairéad gave her a sip of some water as she leaned over from the other side. "Please take care of your sister."

"Rest Mummy." William whispered. He bent and kissed her fevered cheek. He walked out of her room. She did not look well at all, but he knew she would get better. She had to.

It was exactly two days after she had seen her son that Murron let herself go. She had grown too weak to fight the illness she had contracted. The birth of Amanda had not gone smoothly. Amanda was born breach and the midwife had to pull her from her laboring mother's body with her hands.

Murron Tavington fell into a peaceful slumber. George walked in with William holding a bouquet of flowers. Murron lay in the bedsheets her head slightly turned. Mairéad followed behind. She opened the window and let in the sunshine. George smiled. "Morning sleepy angel."

He bent over to kiss her pale cheek. He froze when he felt how cold her cheek was. He pulled back in shock.

"Mairéad. Take William from here."

"But sir…" the Irish woman protested when she saw young William mortified look.

"Do it!" George snarled.

He turned back to his wife as the maid began pull William by the hand out. William did not understand. His father's face contorted as he collapsed beside the body of the woman he had loved so much. He began to sob as he pulled her body to him. He buried his face in her neck and wept. "Murron…oh Murron…Why?" he sobbed.

William heard his father's sobs and then Mairéad shut the door. What was wrong?

She led him to the kitchen. She gave him some broth to eat. "Why is father crying Mairi?" He asked.

"I don't know." The maid lied. She knew the boy could not handle the truth right now.

They buried Murron Elizabeth O'Brien Tavington the next day. They found a beautiful spot on the hill overlooking the Tavington estate. A large old willow would guard her body for all time. The local pastor came from the nearby town with several of the Tavington friends.

George was taking it badly. He, however, stood strait and tall as the pastor gave a prayer. The hardest hit was young William. After the initial shock of his father telling had worn off, he had been in denial. He went to the open casket in the parlor and touched the cold pale face of his mother. She was dressed in her finest clothes and lay as if she was sleeping. She slept in a slumber from which she would never wake. William had run from the room to his bed and had wept all night. His mother was dead. He could not believe she would leave him. Why? Didn't she love him?

He stood and watched her coffin being nailed shut. She was dead. He was alone. His best friend was dead. He whimpered and began to cry.

Mairéad touched his hair. She held the sleeping infant child. William took her and went off to be alone from the mourners. He sat against a tree with her lying in his lap. He felt all sorts of feelings. He was angry, sad, and was full of hate for the tiny bundle before him. She had killed his mother. He was angry with his mother for leaving him and sad that she was gone.

He picked up the baby and walked to the back fountain. He looked down at the bundle. It would be so easy to kill this tiny murderer. He lifted her tiny body over the water.

He was about to throw her in when suddenly he felt a warm wet sensation on his pinky. He brought her before his eyes. She was suckling on his finger. Her bold eyes looked at him.

He suddenly gripped her to him and cried out in horror at what he had tried to do. The innocent baby was no killer and she deserved life. It was the one piece of his mother he had left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**Innocence**

William was awake that night as he had been for several nights in a row. His beloved mother's death had taken a toll on his mind and body. He lie in bed staring up at the ceiling. He sighed. He got out of bed and stole down the hall.

His sister and nurse were asleep in the nursery. Mairéad slept soundly in the bed near the cradle. William walked softly to the bassinet and looked through the gossamer cloth at the sleeping infant within. He used his hand and parted the cloth and looked down.

His only days old sister slept peacefully. She was on her back. Her tiny arms were raised up beside her head, her tiny hands curled. Her head was to the side. He heard her breathing. She was so beautiful and innocent.

He reached a hand down and touched the one of the tiny hands. He touched the palm. As if by instinct the hand opened and then closed tightly over his finger. He looked at the hand. It was already long boned and slender, but yet was incredibly in miniature. She all the same joins he had and a tiny nail. The tiny being was amazing.

He reached in and touched her face with his other hand. She flinched, but did not wake. He caressed her and watched her sleep for a time.

After a time he went back to his room. He laid down on his bed. She was the most innocent person there who was so suffer the most. She had no mother. He father had gone off into town and had not returned for nearly two days. She had only Mairéad and himself to help and guide her.

He settled into sleep and dreamed of his mother. He dreamed of her at a picnic when he had been younger. She had danced about in the grass under the bright sunlight. She had called to him. He had chased her about playfully until she stopped running and turned. He hugged her waist happily. "I love you Mummy."

"And I you…always." She said. Her voice was strangely distant.

"Mummy…" he whispered. He awoke. He whimpered and wept into his pillows.

George Tavington arrived two days later. He wished to be alone. His head ached from drinking from his cups. He was in a foul mood.

He stumbled to his study his clothes in disarray. He grabbed a decanter of brandy and poured himself a drink.

William looked through the cracked door at him. Something was terribly wrong with him. William watched as he threw books about in his rage and finally collapsed weeping into a chair.

William moved back to his room. Mairéad was holding Amanda. Another woman was there. William is behind the crack in the door. The nurse gave the woman the infant and unlaced her bodice. Just before her bosom fell she cover self with a blanket. Baby Amanda went under the blanket.

William arched an eyebrow. He walked in wondering what they were doing. His nurse smiled. "Hello William." She said.

The woman was very shy who held Amanda. She refused to look up at him. He recognized her as one of the laundry maids. She was very young and pretty. He remembered her belly had been swollen like his mother's had been.

She smiled at the boy as she lifted her eyes. "So you are William."

"Yes." He said.

He heard sounds coming from under the blanket. He cocked his head to the side.

"Your sister is a hungry lass." The woman said. She said looking down at where Amanda's feet stuck out and moved every once in a while. She looked back up at her brother. "My name is Charity." She said.

"I've seen you here." William asked. "Where is your baby?" He looked at her. "You had a baby in you didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yes." She looked away. "He was weak and died just after I bore him." She said softly.

"But she had plenty of good milk to spare so she is Amanda's wet nurse." Mairéad said.

"Wet nurse?" William asked.

Charity lifted the infant from under the blanket carefully. She brought the baby to her shoulder and patted her back gently. Amanda lifted her head and made a soft noise as she settled back against the shoulder. The older nurse took her and held her gently.

Charity rose and began to button her bodice. She noticed William watching.

"You know you look like your father. Those eyes…" She began and stopped.

She looked away. She excused herself and left the room.

"Mairi what was she doing with Amanda?"

"Feeding her, bless her heart. If she did not your sister would die William."

William came over and looked into the folds. Amanda's bold eyes gazed at him. He put his finger in the folds and caressed her cheek. She smiled and giggled. A white substance came up in her mouth. Mairéad wiped it away with the cloth.

"Do you wish to hold her?" She asked.

William nodded and held out his arms. The nurse put the tiny girl in his arms. William walked to the window and looked out as he held her close. "Too bad you are to small and can't go out there and play with me."

The nurse watched them. William was the best big brother the girl could have. He had bonded with her. The nurse saw the baby yawn and stretch her tiny body and settle into her brother's embrace.

The nurse sighed. William was doing remarkably well on the outside having just lost his beloved mother. The baby was none the wiser. The poor dears.


	5. Chapter 5

BOOK 2 – BOUNDARIES Chapter 5 

**MOTHER DEAREST**

George Tavington left for Paris some days later. William felt totally lost. Both his parents had left him. He now only had his nurse, Charity, and baby Amanda. He spent his days reading or being with his sister. He loved her dearly. He was coming to terms with that.

_(One month later)_

Charity was a thin girl of 18. She had served the family since she was practically an infant. She had done the family laundry for years. She was a pretty girl. Her bosom was swollen with milk for the Master's baby.

She held the baby as she nursed and thought about the child she had born. Amanda was a good substitute. She filled the void well enough. Her baby had been a bastard given to her out of wedlock.

Amanda finished and Charity laid her on the couch beside her as she buttoned her blouse. "I miss Arik." She said softly to the nurse who sat knitting before her.

"That child could never have a good live. The bastard son of a house maid by the Master of a great house. He was no better than a whore's bastard." She eyed the girl. "Why did you fall to his charms?"

"I tried not to. I feared Mistress, but he was so insistent." Charity said as she lifted the baby into her arms. "What did the letter say?"

"He is coming home from Paris soon." The nurse lifted her head as William stepped into the room.

"Father is coming home?" the boy asked.

"Yes." The nurse said.

He nodded. "Good. I have missed him." He left the room.

The nurse leaned to Charity's ear. "Poor boy has suffered do much. I wonder how he will take the new woman coming."

A few days later George Tavington rode his great mount forward to the great manor house he owned. He dismounted and breathed the air. He was home. He watched as a carriage came rattling up and halted just behind him along with several men.

He sat back and removed his gloves and stuffed them in his belt. The driver opened the door. A thin boned hand extended outwards from the darkened interior. A great ring sat on the ring finger. George lifted his great hand under it. A woman stepped from within.

She was barely a woman. She looked more like a girl who was flowering into womanhood. She was beautiful with hair the color of cinnamon and light sea-green eyes. She was slender and thin boned, but extremely beautiful. She wore a dress of light blue silk that hugged her curves like a perfect glove to a hand. In her hair sat a circlet of pearls. A teardrop shaped pearl hung down in the exact middle of her fair forehead.

"It is beautiful." She whispered. She had a very strong accent when she spoke English.

Mairéad came out holding Amanda to her bosom. The girl was dressed in a baby dress that was much too big for her. She had a tiny cap over her hair to keep her head warm. She smiled at George.

"You are back sir."

"Yes." He nodded. "I have brought several members of a household Mairi. I expect you to whip them into shape."

"Sir." She said.

The girl stepped forward. She looked down at the baby and cooed gently to her. "Oh she is perfect George." She said. "May I hold her?"

The nurse looked at the girl then at the Master. He nodded and came up behind the girl.

"This is Viscountess Anne-Marie Dubreton Tavington." He encircled the girl's thin shoulders and kissed her hair. "She is my new wife."

The nurse looked stunned. The girl looked very young to marry. She was pretty, but beauty was not everything. She gave the infant to the younger woman. Surprising the younger woman knew how to hold a baby correctly. Another girl came up behind her. She was slightly shorter with long honey hair in a braid behind her. The cooed and spoke to each other about the girl. The nurse could not understand.

"Well you seem to have goo terms with me daughter, but now the real test." George said. "Mairi have William meet us out in the garden."

She nodded. She watched George lead his young wife toward the gardens. She held the infant close. His fingers were splayed on the small of her back so he could direct her movement. The nurse paused in the door. George was old enough to be her father. She wondered if the girl knew that William's mother had died so soon. George Tavington's marriage to the girl would cause a scandal. He had not waited for the proper mourning period to take a new wife.

William came out immediately to see his father. His father was seated under a great umbrella with a young woman leaning against his chair as they both looked down into a blanket that he held.

He looked at the fair woman before him. She smiled at him and came forward. She offered her lace-covered hand. "You must be William. I know it is you. You have your father's eyes." She said with her heavy French accent. He bowed slightly and kissed the offered hand.

"Madam." He greeted softly.

George came up behind her holding Amanda in his arms. "Madam? Is that how you greet your mother boy?"

"George he did not know." The woman said softly. She smiled at him. He was nearly her height. William's face contorted at the name mother.

"This is Viscountess Anne-Marie Dubreton. She is a Tavington boy. She is your mother."

William's gaze hardened. "She is not my mother!" He yelled as he felt tears well in his eyes. "My mother is dead!"

With that he turned and ran with his father yelling after him to come back. Anne-Marie laid a gently hand on his arm. His raging had upset Amanda who was now wailing. She took the baby and held her and tried to calm her. She sat down. This was not going to be easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

**BETWEEN**

William tried to avoid the new woman in the house as much as possible. He hated her without knowing truly why. He had a hateful rage against her as it to keep her from being close to him.

It was been some weeks since the young new Mrs. Tavington had come home. She was a very quiet caring sort who would hold Amanda or would be found in the great library reading.

William walked into the library to find a book to read. He did not see Anne-Marie leaning back on a low couch with a book on her knees as she lie there. It was a most un-lady like position. Her maid sat at her feet mending a shirt. She, however, saw him. She watched him for some moments as he went to select a book. She rose to her feet and set the book down. She walked towards him.

William heard the whisper of silk behind him. He turned slightly and saw HER. His eyes narrowed.

She stopped and surprisingly fell to her knees before him. She bowed her head. "William I know this is not easy for you." She started.

He turned to look at her. She looked up at him. He was surprised that she had tears in her young beautiful eyes.

"I am so sorry I can not be the woman you lost. It does not mean I do not love you." She said. "William can we be at least…" she paused. "My English is not so good." She admitted.

She turned and looked at the maid. She spoke and the maid spoke back. She nodded and looked back. "Friends." She said slowly. Her French tongue could not say it correctly.

"Why did you come?" He asked harshly. More so than he had intended.

"I was not my doing. My father struck a deal with George. Here I am." She sighed. "Bought and Bound." She said. She looked away.

He looked at her. "How old are you, my lady?" He asked using her formal title.

She turned back. "17…Coming April." She said softly.

He blinked. She was a sister brought home to share his father's table and bed. She was too young to be his mother. That he realized was part of the problem.

He touched her cheek gently. His hand moved as if of its own will. "I don't want another mother." He stated. "I want mine back."

She nodded. "I know." She said. "I feel the same way when my father dieded and my mother married again."

He blinked at that admission. She knew how betrayed and angry he felt. That was why she was trying to be friendly. She understood. She understood the pain and emptiness.

He dropped to his knees before her. "I am sorry that I treated you badly." He said.

She took his hands in hers. "Why don't you call me brother?" She asked.

He arched an eyebrow. "I would rather call you sister." He remarked.

She smiled. "Told you English is hard for me."

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Welcome to the family Anne-Marie."

The girl seemed relieved to have the understanding with him. She drew him into a hug. "I need…friend also."

He nodded. "Friends." He remarked.

Over the next two months it became clear that Anne-Marie was not to replace Murron, she was a maid to them and the house while her husband went out at night. She tried to hide it.

Anne-Marie worked hard to keep her house in order. She would have teas with the ladies of society and they would tell her stories of her husband's nightly intrigues. Young Anne could not stand up to him. She remained loyal to the man she married as taught.

It was found that Anne could not bear children, but it was rumored several women in the area were bearing George's bastards. Through it all, the beautiful woman kept her head up.

She hid her husband's nightly activities from her adopted children. She reared them as her own. For William she was more of a friend and sister than a mother. She was too young to be his mother. Amanda, however, was to be raised thinking Anne was her mother. George ordered everything to do with Murron be destroyed or hidden from view. It seemed to disturb him so to see it.

The children grew under Anne-Marie and Mairéad. George was rarely home. When he was his attention was directed to what seemed his only joy…Amanda.

Amanda grew from an infant to toddler to a busy young girl of 5. For William and Anne-Marie it was too soon. George, when he was sober enough to be coherent, said much to the same thing.

George made sure he was sober for two occasions during the year, Amanda's birthday and Christmas. Amanda seemed to fear him at times. She would hide behind the skirts of Mairéad until her father would entice her into his embrace with a plaything of some sort.

Amanda grew to look more like her mother, but was as well mannered and quiet as her second mother was. She never spoke unless spoken to. She was very shy, but William and Anne already knew she had musical talent. Her soft humming with her dolls was proof of that.

William was quite the handsome lad at his 15 years. He was taller than Anne-Marie by several inches now. His dark hair was tied back in a ponytail most days. His ice blue eyes always observed everything.

The family was like three people in a lifeboat, weathering the storm of George's habits. Anne worked very hard to keep them together.


	7. Chapter 7

Left Behind

Amanda had just celebrated her 6th birthday. William, Anne-Marie, Mairéad, and Anne's family all came to the celebration. Shy Amanda did not understand why hey made such a big deal out of it. She wanted to have a party with the people she knew and loved. Her uncles and aunts she did not know so she hid from them.

George came back home very, very drunk. He bent and picked up Amanda and kissed her. She could smell everything was not in order and pulled away from him. William lifted her in his arms.

George became very distraught. He smashed Amanda's cakes and yelled in a very loud voice. He tore at her packages. Amanda began to weep. She did not wail. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she watched. Mairéad tried to stand up to him and was slapped so hard she slammed into the wall and collapsed into a ball of limp bones.

Amanda broke free. She stood shivering before this man she did not recognize. "Daddy…?" She asked softly. His response shocked everyone. He lifted his hand and stuck her across her face. His hand swept over her cheek and nose. The girl spun with the contact and fell to the ground. Blood spurted from her nose.

It took two of her uncles to subdue his tirade. The girl rose from the floor. Amanda went before her father. "Why daddy? Why?" She asked softly as pain filled tears washed her cheeks. William lifted her, giving his father a menacing look, and walked out with her.

George seemed to realize what he had done. "Amanda…Angel…" He whispered. Anne-Marie and her mother were attending the nurse. They watched as a now limp George was led out.

William took her to his room. He took his handkerchief and pressed it to her nose. "Will…Why did he hit me? I love daddy…Why?" William looked at her. She would not understand. Maybe as she grew older.

"He is not himself sometimes." He said masking his anger and hate against the man from the girl. He could not believe his father had stooped to hitting his beloved daughter.

Amanda went to bed soon after. She did not want to see her presents. She wanted to hide from "The Monster," her father.

George walked out of the house that night and would not return. The news came that he had gone to a whore and then walked out into the dark street and shot himself in the head. William was relieved. He could not hurt his sister again, but he had hurt the family in the worst way possible. He had killed himself. That shame was the worst he could imagine. He did not realize that what his father left would be far worse.

Bills started to come to their doorstep. Anne-Marie paid then with what little the family had left and dipped into her own funds. She could not believe her husband had racked up a debt of over 15,000 pounds.

Anne-Marie managed to save their home, but had to dismiss many of the servants so they could continue to eat.

Mairéad stayed even though she was not paid as did young Charity. They loved the family too much. Anne-Marie paid them with room and board, which for Charity was good. The poor girl would likely become a whore if she could not make a decent living.

Anne-Marie was in her study on night when William approached. "Yes, William?" She asked. He smiled. He still found her accent funny. Anne had changed. She looked older and weary.

"Anne." He said calling her by her first name. He had done this ever since she arrived. "I can no longer stay here." He said quietly.

"Why not?" She asked. She rose. "You are the man of the house…the male heir. You were much more of a man than your father."

"Why did you stay?" William asked. "He never loved you."

"He did once." She said softly. She walked to the window to look out at the grounds. "I stayed for you and Amanda. How could I allow you two innocents bear the brunt of his filthy habits?"

William admired the woman before him. She had come at a very young age here and stuck it through. She had done it out of love for the children, the children that were not her own.

"I suppose I could have taken you to France, but he would have found me and punished us." She said. She turned back. "Where will you go?"

"The Army." He said softly. "Maybe with luck I can join the calvary."

She eyed him. "Are you sure William Tavington?"

"Yes Madam Viscountess." He said. She had taught him French. She seemed surprised with his use of her title.

She sat heavily in a chair. "You are 16. The choice is yours." She smiled. "Who am I to stand before the son of a great house?"

He came to her and kissed her cheek. "I will come back often." He vowed.

"I know." She whispered and watched him leave. He really was the shining light of the family. George had never appreciated him.

"Must you go?" Amanda asked as she watched her brother as he packed his bags. She sat perched on his bed.

"Yes I must." He said softly as he stuffed in a shirt. She moved and tried to fit in the baggage. He chuckled and smiled she he watched her climb in and get stuck with her legs out and her skirt up to reveal her undergarments. He gripped her waist and lifted her out still upside down and brought her to eye level. "What are you about little one?"

"I want to go too."

"No where I am going it is too dangerous for a girl like yourself."

She snorted. "Boys have all the fun."

He righted her and still held her at arm's length with her feet dangling. "I have a big job for you." He said. She cocked her head to the side. "I need you to keep an eye on things here for me." He said.

"And if I don't?" She asked.

He moved his long slender fingers on her side. She yelped. "Then I will tickle you."

"No William!" She cried.

He laughed and watched as she struggled in his embrace. Then he swiftly brought her to him and hugged her fiercely. "I love you Mandy."

She wrapped her slender arms about his neck. "I love you Will." She said.

William left three days later. It was hard for the family, but Amanda took it the hardest. She had lost her father and now her brother was leaving. Who would be next?


	8. Chapter 8

Trials

_Dearest Mandy,_

_I know it has been more than a month since I last wrote to you. Training keeps me busy. I finally was able to steal some time away from my duties to write since you and the rest are no doubt worried. _

_Please tell our mother a thousand thanks for her generous gift on my birthday. I am enjoying my roll now as 3__rd__ Lieutenant of the Dragoon calvary. I have made several friends here. Young Master Robert Bordon and Henry Witherspoon are in my unit and about my age. Witherspoon is two years older and is 2__nd__ Lieutenant. Robbie is working towards a commission. His father is promising him._

_So tell me how are you my dear sister? Have any great events happened since you wrote last. You mentioned you went to Paris. How was it?_

_I often wish you were here to talk, but even though officers are gentlemen this is no place for a young lady. _

_Robbie is very religious. It must be because he is Irish. I have learned to find the value in God and let him guide my way. _

_As for now I must return…regrettably so._

_I remain as always your brother,_

_William Gregory George Tavington_

_3__rd__ Lt. B.D.C. _

Amanda smiled as Anne-Marie finished reading it. It had come during her French lesson and Anne thought it was a worthwhile distraction. She immediately started to start the letter back.

Her letter was very short, but Anne took it and made ready to write a longer one from herself. William always enjoyed getting his sister's letters even it they were full of horrible grammar.

Anne had finally paid off George's debts. She now did much of the housework herself and worked side by side with the other two. She had to be taught by them. Her once soft noble hands become hard and callused. She was a fast learner and tried hard to keep her house in order.

Several men had come calling on her to try to woo her, but it never seemed to work out. Anne was a changed harder woman. She was not the innocent loving girl she was.

Amanda worked with them sometimes, but most of the time they had her stay indoors out of the thick Liverpool air.

Anne found strength in her daughter and son. Amanda had only one playmate, Sarah, who did not come calling often. Amanda seemed content to play alone. Her son was making a name for himself. She was proud of both.


	9. Chapter 9

Rivals

Another year passed with remarkable speed. Amanda was now 8, but a very proper and shy girl. Words like mysterious and charming were used when describing her. Her red hair sparkled in the light. Her body already was pleasing to the eye. Many wondered how much more beautiful she could become. She did not act like any 8-year-old many knew. Anne was very proud of her.

When she took her to the French court many were astounded by her manners. The young Dauphin was especially taken with her. Though she was 8 years younger she seemed to attract him more than many of the other courtly women. The ones her was supposed to choose to marry from obviously upset him. Amanda soon became his confidant. They would walk together and talk.

The King and Queen loved Anne. She had been the Queen's friend since they were 10. Any woman who could win over the Queen was also a friend of the King. Lady Anne-Marie Tavington did not have any shame here from her husband. When questioned on it, she answered truthfully that it had all been to do with her husband's love of drink and gambling. The King and Queen were surprised and amazed at how well she had fought to hold the family together.

Amanda loved the castle. Versailles was the most beautiful place she ever could dream of. King Louis was a very nice to Amanda. He showered her with gifts. He knew that if anyone could win over his son it was young Amanda.

She had other friends in Court as well. 11 year old Marie Jean Paul Joseph Roche Yves Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette was another. He was serving the queen as a page, but the beautiful well-mannered girl charmed him as well.

Amanda received a letter from her brother to come home at once. Anne-Marie had been summoned to deal with a financial problem. She wished the King and Queen well and to her surprise the Dauphin demanded to ride as an escort. Amanda agreed and they set out for Liverpool together. The Dauphin had 6 of the best musketeer guards with him.

Amanda rode her mount most days. She hated carriages, but one was brought in case the young lady became faint. The musketeers joked that she would outlast them on horseback. At last they came to the grounds that had belonged to the Tavington family for well over 200 years. Amanda rode in her dark green riding habit along side the Dauphin how seemed very amazed at the beauty around him.

They came to the house and were greeted by Anne-Marie. Anne curtsied deeply to the Dauphin who waved it off. Charity and Mairéad went about installing the musketeers in rooms. The men were happy to be in the servants' house. It was more than what they normally had in the barracks. Anne had a surprise, but waited to tell it until William came home. He was to arrive later that day.

She changed into a dress of blue. The Dauphin dressed in casual clothes. He did not wish to be the future king of France here. He wanted to be Louis, plain Louis, friend of the family. He realized that was futile when the musketeers followed him everywhere. Amanda soothed him saying it was needed. If he died then his brother would be king--he needed the protection.

It was late afternoon. Amanda heard horses in the distance. She was seated on the porch drinking tea with Louis and Jean, the Captain of the guard. Jean stood and watched.

Amanda rose beside him. He put an arm about her. "I am betting it is your brother." He said. "There are wagons creaking."

Sure enough a tall proud horseman in uniform rode towards the house. Behind him were two wagons and several men also on horseback. Amanda recognized the tall strait backed rider immediately.

"William!" She cried.

He looked so grown up in his uniform. His red jacket was trimmed for riding. His helm was trimmed with fur. He wore a shoulder strap from his right shoulder to his left side that held his sword. His hair was tied back severely in a queue. His uniform was in perfect order from his riding boots, to his gloves, to his black breeches, to his cravat. He looked very handsome as he expertly turned his mount before the porch. His ice blue eyes looked at them, taking measure. He was a true proud officer.

He dismounted with ease. Amanda all but flew into his arms. He grinned and held her close. "Ahh…" He grinned at her. "Where is my little sister? This is surely not she? You are too much of a lady my sweet girl in French Silk."

She smiled and hugged him. "William." She said.

He smiled and looked up at the two men who were on the porch. He recognized the uniform of the Captain, but surely the boy before him in a loose shirt and normal breeches was not a royal.

"You are, I take it, sir, are Lieutenant William Tavington." Louis said in a bit more arrogant tone than he had wanted to use.

"Yes, but I do not have any idea who you are good master." William said setting his sister on her feet. She could feel the tension between them.

Louis smiled. "Any friend or kin to Anne and Amanda Tavington is a friend of mine. I believe you know me Tavington."

"I am not sure." William admitted.

Amanda stepped forward. "William this is Louis. Louis, my brother William."

"You are well met sir." The Dauphin said with a bow of his head.

William's eyes opened wide. "Louis? Dauphin of France?" He was shocked to say the least. His sister did seem to have an interesting circle of friends.

"The same." Louis said. "No do not bow." He said quickly as William began to. He extended his hand. "Friends?" He asked.

William walked to where he could reach and dipped his head. "Forgive my words your highness." He was impressed by the Dauphin's English.

Louis smiled. "What words?" he shrugged.

William smiled at the young man. He was not like many gentlemen he had met before. He seemed to not care that he had the title. He seemed to want to be treated as an equal. Some people William knew would fight a duel over that or have their Captain do it. He looked up at the musketeer. The man was obviously a seasoned fighter.

William turned back to Amanda. "You seem to have made some intrusting allies since I have seen you last." He smiled. "Come I want you to met someone."

Louis walked beside them as they came to the first carriage. William opened the door and held out his hand. A very long and slender boned hand came from within. Gray-blue skirts came into view. Then a woman wearing a beautiful headdress came out. The woman was beautiful, but was a little plain in her features. Her sea-green eyes were her most distinguishing feature.

She looked about. "Oh tis beautiful Will." She said with a heavy Irish accent. Amanda looked from the woman to William. William lifted the girl's hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly.

William turned to his sister. "Amanda this is Cora Smyth. She and I are engaged and will be marrying this coming Saturday. Cora this is Amanda my sister."

Amanda and Louis looked at each other. Amanda was surprised. Her brother had called her to come to his wedding.

"At last we meet." Cora said stepping from William to stand before the girl. She dipped so she could look Amanda in the eye. "I have heard so much about you." She smiled and looked at the young man beside her. She straitened and rustled the hair of the boy. "Aren't you a cute stable boy. My horse is behind the carriage. Please take…"

Louis indignantly grabbed her wrist and held it firmly away from him. Amanda had learned not to touch his head…it was the one thing he hated above all else.

"Unhand me…William." She yelped. "Your servant is…"

"Servant Madam?" The man gasped. William quickly stepped in. "Who is this girl?" He growled.

"Forgive her." William said quickly. "She did not know your highness." He was suddenly afraid for his beloved's life having just insulted a member of a royal family.

Cora gasped and fell to her knees before the Dauphin muttering fearful about being sorry. The Captain moved behind her awaiting the Dauphin's word.

Louis seemed only mildly appeased. Amanda touched his arm gently. "Louis. She did not know." She whispered softly in French to him.

"But…"

"Look at you." She said softly. He looked down at himself and then at her. She was right. He had dressed so for a reason. Her gentle eyes calmed him. He looked down at the woman.

She was weeping and shivering piteously. "Calm yourself Madam." Louis said softly. He bent and extended his hand to her. Shyly she took it. "It is not your fault that you do not know me. It is mine my pride was in the way." He rose her to her feet. "My name is Louis, Dauphin of France." He said.

"Dauphin?" She looked at William who looked very relieved.

"He is a Prince, Angel." William said softly. "The Crown Prince of France."

She gulped visibly. "I'm so sorry your Majesty."

He waved his hand in a regal gesture of dismissal. "This is to be your happy day."

The Captain walked so he was behind the Dauphin. There was no longer a threat, but he was always ready.

The Dauphin turned to Amanda and smiled. "Come Amanda. I wish to walk the gardens."

She nodded. He offered his arm and she took it. William watched the two closely. They seemed to be very good friends. He heard a sigh and turned just in time to catch Cora as she fell in a faint.

Cora had recovered enough by evening to dine with the family. She was very quiet around the Dauphin as if she feared insulting him again. He was dressed in more formal evening attire. William wore his uniform. Captain Jean Chabert and his Lieutenant Valjean Sandrine were also in attendance. Both were very handsome with their long hair loose about their shoulders and mustaches. Anne-Marie and Amanda wore evening dresses.

William was quite taken aback at Amanda's refined courtly table manners. He also did not miss the way the Dauphin watched her. He would keep his eye on that boy, Prince or no. He, however, would not complain if Amanda were to marry him, but he knew it was impossible with their tarnished name.

Later, while they all were sipping wine, William spoke to Anne. "We have a number of my friends coming for the wedding. 2nd Lieutenant Witherspoon should be arriving tomorrow. He will be my best man. However, Robert Bordon will not be joining us as I had hoped. His mother his very ill and he went to be with her."

"Honorable." Anne-Marie said softly. She turned to the very quiet Cora. "Tell me my dear. How did you meet William?"

Cora looked up suddenly nervous as all eyes turned to her. William gave her a reassuring smile. "I am the daughter of Major Daniel Smyth. I met William in the courtyard. He offered to walk me back. I was in love ever since." She said. She looked at him. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"I have loved her ever since I first laid eyes on her in the officer's mess. I received permission to court her from her father. Now here we are. Her family is coming on Thursday."

"That does not leave us much time." Anne said.

Charity walked in to refill glasses and offer fresh strawberries and hand whipped cream. She kept her eyes lowered from the Dauphin as she offered the strawberries.

"Strawberries your Grace?"

"Mademoiselle I prefer it when servants look at me when they address me. Especially when they are not my own and I am a guest not your master."

Slowly her eyes looked up into his. He smiled. "I do not bite." He said softly. He brushed a lock of her hair back from her face. "As for strawberries…yes thank you." He took three and put some cream on his plate. He offered her a smile as she bowed and moved to the Captain.

Cora excused herself early. William walked her to her room and saw her safely installed and then returned to the others. Amanda went for a walk in the grounds to get some fresh air. William, the Captain, and the Dauphin were talking about France. She found it very boring.

She walked out to the fountain. She heard a soft giggle to her right. She dove behind a tree. She peaked through the hedge. She stifled a gasp when she saw one of the men who had come with William looking down at a woman on the bench only feet from her. She recognized the woman. It was Cora.

Her skirts were up about her slim waist and her bodice was open revealing her lush breasts to the pale moonlight. The man seemed to be fumbling with his breeches. Amanda quickly turned away as the man bent and put his face into her dark lower curls. The woman whimpered. Amanda felt sick. She could not move from where she was.

She could hear the soft groans and grunts to the side. She refused to look. She tried to cover her ears. Then all was quiet. She looked and saw the man lying on top of the woman nearly fully clothed. His shirt was open, but on his body. He lifted himself after several long moments and gazed down at Cora. "My love." He whispered and kissed her deeply.

Then he rose facing from the shocked Amanda. Cora sat up and pushed her skirts down. She then buttoned her bodice. He sat beside her and gently almost tenderly tied the last of the ties. He bent and kissed her lips softly.

Amanda felt her hands clench at her sides. How dare she? She was promised to her brother!

Cora rose to her feet and after a light kiss on the mouth she walked back to the servants' stair that would lead her back to her room undetected.

The man disappeared and Amanda rose and fled to find her brother. She had to warn him. Quickly on soft feet she went to the room he was using. Cora was sleeping in his old room and he was going to sleep on Amanda's couch.

It was silent below. She crept to the door and opened it. William was seated on the large couch. He was stripped to his shirt and breeches. His bare feet rested on the blanket. His knees were to his chest as he began to read.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"Henry the Fifth." She gave him a look. "Shakespeare." He said. " 'We few, we happy few, we band of brothers. For he who sheds his blood with me shall be my brother…' This is right before he takes Acincourt."

She nodded. "William can I talk."

"Certainly." He said setting the book down and patting the bench beside him.

"I saw something."

"What?" He asked.

"A man and a woman…they were kissing and…and…"

"Yes?" he asked. Something was disturbing her. She had witnessed something she could not express.

"They kissed."

"Who Mandy? Who kissed?"

"The woman was Cora." She said.

He laughed outright at her. "Cora?" He caressed her head. "Are you so in rival for my attention that you would try to stop me from my happiness with my intended bride? Amanda a pair of lovers I can believe, but my Cora has been in her room sound asleep for nearly an hour. I looked in on her not 10 minutes ago."

Amanda was flustered. She whirled and went to her bedroom and threw herself on her bed after slamming the door hard. She wept into the pillows. William was so in love that he was blind to the truth. She was not a rival for his affection. She wanted to warn him and he had pushed her away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Betrayal**

Amanda stayed away from William and Cora all she could the next day. William knew she was angry. He wanted to find someway to appease her. She spent much of her time with the young Dauphin and Captain Chabert.

Cora and Anne made plans for the wedding. William took the time to seek Amanda out. He found her in the room they were sharing. The Dauphin was reading to her in French. Captain Chabert was lounging in a reading chair.

He looked up. He could tell William want to be alone with her. He smiled. "I am going to fetch some bread for my stomach." He said and left with a flourish. The musketeer captain followed behind.

Amanda was left alone with her brother. He held a single white rose in his hands. He stepped to her. "I'm sorry. I love Cora…I am sure you saw some other girl…Charity perhaps." He held out the flower and gently caressed her cheeks with the soft petals.

She realized it was useless. He was blindly in love and would not hear her. She sighed at the soft caress.

"But you know you are always my favorite sister." He said. He tossed the flower on the table and reached his hands down to tickle her. She gasped and squirmed.

"No William." She cried. He laughed and tickled her. She screamed and fought him. She reached for anything to make him stop. She resorted to the pillow under her. She beat him several times over the head with it. He laughed more and grabbed her wrists in one of his and tickled more.

When both were out of breath he stopped and she moved quickly from him behind the couch. She glared at him.

"You'll pay for that." She whispered.

"Will I?" He teased.

"Yes." She said firmly grinning at him. She came forward and knocked him bodily over with her body's momentum. He was surprised to find himself flat on his back that he only could look up at his sister who sat triumphantly on his chest.

He sat up and lifted her so she was on his lap. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes." She said.

Saturday came with a rush. Everything was set for the dinner in the garden. Amanda dressed in her Matron of Honor dress. She looked quite lovely in the soft sky blue dress. The sleeves were nearly transparent with small silver thread flowers embroidered on them. Tavington stood with his friend Henry Witherspoon. Witherspoon was a very fine looking young man of 20 years, but he had brought his young bride with him. She had a glow about her. She was very fatigued from the ride to Liverpool, but stood with Amanda in the same colored dress. Her swollen belly pushed out against it. She was a pretty little thing of 17 years. Her dark chestnut hair was tied back and fell in curls down her back.

A man ran down the aisle in a panic followed by Lt. Sandrine. The chubby man was Cora's father Amanda remembered from the night before.

"William, my apologies. We can not find your bride anywhere."

William gazed at his future father in law. "Have you looked in the room she was in?"

"Yes." He said

The Dauphin rose to his feet. "Captain take your men and help find the girl." He said.

"Thank you your Majesty." William said. He looked at the many guests who had gathered. Had the girl eloped like a fool?

He walked into the house and up the stair. He walked quietly towards his room in which Cora had been staying. He heard a soft voice inside. It was female. Another joined it. This one was male. William felt his blood start to boil, but he convinced himself it was the one of the maids. Cora would never betray him.

He gently pushed open the door and walked in. The bedroom door was half opened. He heard footfalls behind him. He turned his head to see Lt. Sardine and Captain Chabert standing behind and flanking him sabers drawn. They had heard as well.

The two French officers walked past the groom-to-be and moved into the darkened room. The sheets were moving. The Captain nodded to his Lieutenant to light a candle.

The man did and the Captain threw back the sheets with a gloved hand. "Well, well. What have we here." He said in disgust as he saw the two lovers locked together. They were looking with tired shocked eyes up at the Musketeer. The young naked woman was Cora. She quickly wrapped a sheet about herself. Her eyes looked in horror as she noted William was also in the room.

His eyes were wide in shock. Cora, his lady, was in bed with another man. Not only that, but to pour salt in a growing wound they were tainting his sheets with their sport.

He could not believe that Cora would betray him so utterly.

The Captain threw a pair of breeches at the man who quickly pulled them on and rose. The Captain gripped his wrists behind him roughly.

The Lieutenant lifted the girl with the blanket around her. He held her none too gently. The air reeked of sweat and sex.

"Well. Speak." The Captain gruffly. He led the man out and sat him roughly on the couch. The girl was thrown beside him.

The Dauphin and Witherspoon walked into the sitting room after hearing the commotion.

William began to pace. He knew the man. He had been a manservant of Cora's family and had traveled with them.

He stopped and gazed into Cora's eyes. "Why?" He asked. "Why have you betrayed me?"

"William please…I love you…" She whimpered.

The Dauphin smiled darkly. "Mademoiselle. It is clear that you do not." He said. He turned to William. "What do you intend to do?"

William came forward menacingly. He gripped her bare arm in a death grip and started to drag her out. "Bring her lover." He hissed.

The Captain complied. He dragged the man with him.

William came out before the crowd pulling his bride-to-be behind him. She was wrapped in a thin sheet. William's face held anger.

He threw her forward before her father and the guests. "Here is your daughter. I will not marry such a whore." He snarled.

"Where is the man?" He father asked. He was also angry.

"Here." The Musketeer Captain said. He threw the younger man beside her. They looked up helplessly. "We found them taunting the sheets of the bridegroom." The captain spat.

The father stood over his daughter. "Is it true?"

"Daddy…please." She whimpered.

He bent and grabbed her face hard making her cry out. "IS IT TRUE?"

She looked away. It was answer enough.

Amanda crossed to her livid brother. She tried to sooth him. He was literally shaking with emotion.

"You little whore." Mr. Smyth said loudly. "Get away from here! You are no daughter of mine!" With that he turned from her. The stunned guests looked at each other.

The bride's father turned to William. "I am sorry that this girl has caused you pain." He said. He walked away.

The guests were quietly sent away. The bride and her lover ran away together into the woods after she had begged forgiveness from William and her father and did not get either.

William walked away from the scene to try to make sense of what had happened and to try to heal his broken heart.

Witherspoon and the Dauphin watched him go. Amanda and Anne-Marie stood together. The two walked forward. "My condolences Madam." The Dauphin said addressing Anne.

"He is heart broken. Such pain takes a long time to heal and sometimes…never does." Anne said.

The Dauphin turned to Amanda. "Go to him." He said softly.

"Me? What can I do?" She asked.

"He needs reassurance." Louis said. "Go on." He said.

Amanda nodded and then walked toward the back gardens where she had seen William walking off.


End file.
